In many situations, it is desirable to transport aerosol over long distances. For example, aerosol collectors may be mounted in one location and aerosol detectors may be mounted elsewhere. Or it can be desirable to multiplex one detector to many collectors. Current means for transporting aerosol particles horizontally are limited. Generally, particles with diameters larger than 5 microns can only be transported for limited distances or with very low transport efficiency. Typical transport means are a straight tube. Straight tubes transport small particle sizes efficiently only over limited distances. Losses in straight tubes are high due to competing mechanisms. At low speeds, gravitational sedimentation dominates. At high speeds, turbulent inertial losses dominate. If there are bends in the tube path, there will be losses at the bends at high speeds.
Aerosol particles traveling with the flow in a straight, horizontal tube are subject to deposition on the tube inner surfaces due to gravitational settling. In laminar flow, significant particle deposition can occur. Particle deposition is a technical challenge, especially for the transport of larger particles. Meaning that, at low speeds and in laminar flow, the only important deposition mechanism is that of gravity. This mechanism is called gravitational settling.
In conventional aerosol transport systems considerable settling of particles is inevitable and, in long distances, can exceed 50% of the conveyed particles, impairing the effectiveness of such transport.
Accordingly there is need and market for an aerosol transport system having a tube that reduces gravitational settling of particles and otherwise overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.